


Truth

by KFawkes



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dragons, Dragonstone, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, House Targaryen, Queen Daenerys, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 04:03:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12027711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KFawkes/pseuds/KFawkes
Summary: Little reimagining of the boat scene when they're heading back south! :D Thanks for reading hope you enjoy <3





	Truth

Daenerys pace the space besides Jon’s bed uneasily with eyes filled hot with tears of anger and sadness. She had waited for hours atop The Wall and nearly given up before he was spotted; freezing and moments from death. There was a certain joy she felt from seeing him again, but that joy shifted to fear when he did not wake. In the silent hours she wait for his eyes to open she couldn't ignore the regret and pain at Viserion’s death any longer.

She had tried to push it to the side. To bury it until she was alone... But the lump was mountainous and seemed to grow as the seconds lead on. Losing him was like having a piece of her soul ripped from her without warning. Like a whole section of her heart was just... gone. The ache felt like small cold needles pressing quickly into her heart but she knew there was nothing to be done. 

Viserion was gone. Fallen beneath the frozen lake to rest at the bottom for the rest of time- and nothing would change that, she could weep another day. She could mourn the lost when they won. Those around her needed the strength of their Queen and as much as she wanted to scream and curse the gods, she knew it would do nothing but hurt all of them more. 

After a few more moments of pacing she sighed, placing herself closely to Jon, sliding her delicate fingers over his dark curled hair and pushing it neatly to the side. Daenerys watch him quietly, now fearing she may lose him too... How cruel would it all be for Jon to have made it back, only to be killed here in his sleep after. She slid her hand to his cheek, feeling the warmth beneath her palm. She’d seen many a man die, and she knew he was not free from deaths grasp just yet but she hoped he would be soon...

All she could do was watch his bare chest rise and fall in its rhythmic motion, and it drove her mad. When she had almost given up and broken down, she place a hand over her eyes closing them tightly, willing the tears to fade. She felt one slipping just as a soft sigh escaped between her parted lips and a warm hand slide into hers. 

Daenerys drew a quick breath in as she darted her lavender eyes towards his in an instant. The look Jon held was almost enough for her to forget all the grief and guilt momentarily. 

Jon spoke with words croaky and dry as he squeeze her hand affectionately. His voice was broken not only by the weather and his battles but by the guilt he felt in his chest. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” 

Daenerys pulled her lip in and straightened her posture, attempting to conceal the pain that stabbed through her once more. She couldn’t look at him because doing so would seal it all forever. His apology meant that her child was truly gone, that the White Walkers were real... She opened her mouth to reply, but not a thing came out. 

“I wish I could take it all back... that we never went. I never meant for this to happen, I’m so sorry.” Jon’s voice was still weak, but it grew in strength as he went on. Slowly he pulled himself upward and lean aback the headboard with blanket ruffled loosely around his abdomen. 

“I don’t... If I hadn’t gone, I wouldn’t have seen and now I have...” Daenerys paused to release another defeated sigh. “I lost my child today... One of the only three children I will ever have... But I also saw that I will lose them all and so much more if we cannot stop this.” She look to their braided fingers feeling the slight pinch of hope returning. “I promise you this, Jon... We will stop them and we will do it together.”

Jon gaze into her magnificent lilac eyes with the smallest remorseful smile as he rub his thumb lightly across the back of her hand; only just realizing how closely they’d been seated. “Thank you, Dany.”

The smallest of sounds left her mouth at the name, it was almost a laugh and she tried to remember the last time she’d heard that name. Her brother no doubt. “Dany...” She look to their clasped hands briefly, then back to his eyes once more. Noticing he hadn’t moved his doting gaze from her once. “It’s been a long time since I’ve been Dany...”

“If you prefer it, I could call you my Queen.” Jon smiled at her with his eyes as his other hand slid to her cheek softly.

Daenerys felt her breath stutter at his touch as she scanned the scars decorating his face, noticing their beauty in full as she adjust to the meaning of his words. “What about those who have sworn allegiance to you? What will they think?” 

“They will see you for what you are, just as I have.” His voice was soft and sweet as he held a strong yearning behind his eyes; his hand still lightly tracing the delicate pearl beneath it.

“I hope I deserve it.” Daenerys replied with tear filled eyes. Tears she held tightly as she press her cheek into the hand that send chills down her spine. 

“Believe me, Dany. You, more than anyone does.” Jon whispered as he slid his other hand to the side of her face, now holding her lightly between them as they sit closely in silence.

After a moment Daenerys slid her eyes to his chest once more. Sliding them across the chiseled ridges of his stomach ending on a large reddened scar just above his heart. As she stare longingly she could hear his Hand’s words once more in the back of her mind... Before she knew what she was doing she slid her fingertips over the raised flesh tracing it in full. “What Ser Davos said...” She whispered not removing her eyes from his chest. “Is it true?” 

Jon didn’t answer at first, he simply watch as her lilac eyes scanned over his bruised body. Remembering again what it felt like to die... After a hesitant nod he let out out a one word reply. “Yes.”

The look of surprise that filled her made him smile, and he slid one hand from her cheek down her shoulder to rest softly at her wrist as he admire her elegance.

“You’re quite interesting, Jon Snow... Not many men can survive a knife to the heart.”

“I’m not like many men.” He replied smoothly feeling the air shift further as he keep his eyes locked on hers.

Jon sensed her pulse rising as her eyes filled with a longing stare and before he could stop himself, he leaned forward pushing passed the pain in his gut freezing only fingertips away from her lips... He wait there with eyes soft and heavy allowing her to give any indication she wanted this— wanted them. When he felt Daenerys lean forward and press her mouth to his, a warm wave stretch through him and he kissed her back like nothing else. 

Forgetting the war, forgetting the men he had just lost... forgetting everything but this. 

Everything but her.


End file.
